In the past, when filling wrapped ice cream sandwiches into cartons, if the ice cream sandwiches begin to jam up inside the cartoner then the operating ice cream machine and cartoner needed to be emergency stopped ending production. After stopping, the jammed ice cream sandwiches would be cleared to then allow restarting production.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved wrapped ice cream sandwich cartoner. In particular, there exists a need for an ice cream sandwich cartoner configured to allow the filler to remain operational while a jam is cleared in the cartoner. Specifically, the jammed ice cream sandwiches can be cleared by eliminating or reducing the need to open interlocked doors fitted with emergency stops (i.e. E stops). The opened interlocked doors disable the guarded areas.
Additionally, the cartoner speeds restarting production by automatically detecting jams and diverting ice cream sandwiches, which allow the filler to continue operation while the jam is cleared. The filler takes time to restart and increases the amount of scrap.